


BTS - Missing You (Jungkook x Young-soon)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [85]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Angst. Mentions of cheating.A series of events between Jungkook and his girlfriend Young-soon (OC), set at various points between the events of ‘A Phone Call’ and ‘Jin’s Wedding’ as they try to come to terms with the mistake that Jungkook made a few months before and what this means for their future together.This is a major chapter in our headcanon universe.To read all of Jungkook's headcanon stories in order, go here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247961761/bts-jungkooks-headcanon-universe-fics& Our full masterlist can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	BTS - Missing You (Jungkook x Young-soon)

PART ONE 

She had said she needed space and, despite how it pained him not to message her or look at his phone frantically every time it pinged, he had done just that. He was surprised one evening, a few weeks after they had spoken on the phone, to find she had texted him asking whether he had remembered to pay off his part on their shared credit card before the interest rate kicked in, but he tried not to read too much into this. She had always looked out for him and it was more than likely she had set a reminder on her phone for when the bill was due. He had sat through a group dinner, organised by the oldest member and his girlfriend a week later, without much luster. While Yoongi was unsurprisingly absent, the others had come with their partners and questions on the whereabouts of his own were quickly dodged and forgotten. 

A few days later, while he was drying himself off from the shower, his phone rang, catching him off guard when he read her name on the screen. Fifteen minutes later, after hastily dressing in a daze, he was pulling up at the edge of a side road behind a blue Renault, its hazard lights flashing. 

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked as the passenger door was pulled open, a cold stream of morning air hitting him in the otherwise cosy vehicle. 

“Yeah.” Young-soon muttered cautiously. “The car was squeaking the whole way, and when I pulled over, it wouldn’t start again.” As she climbed into the car, Jungkook observed her office attire; a black skirt which framed the curves of her hips and backside, paired with a flattering white blouse. He quickly looked away. “Thanks for picking me up, no one I work with lives this side of the city.” She quickly explained, clearly embarrassed. 

Jungkook shook his head, it was nothing. “Shouldn’t we wait with the car?” He asked, gesturing towards the blue vehicle. 

“The break down company is on its way…” 

“Did you give them the right licence plate?” He asked automatically, an old memory tugging at the back of his mind. He pushed it away as she rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“If I’m late to work again my boss will put me on a warning.” She explained with a sigh as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb, rejoining the rush-hour traffic at the end of the street where it joined the main road. 

He frowned. “Have you had a lot of time off recently?”

The short silence which followed made his heart sink as he realised the cause of her absences. 

“I’m sorry I missed the dinner…” She eventually said. “Min-seo invited me by text.”

The apologetic tone of her voice told him she was serious and he couldn’t help the thud of his heart. 

“I told them you were sick.” He said, not knowing if this was the right thing to do. A pause filled the air. 

“Do they know?” She asked. 

“I didn’t know what to tell them.” He shrugged, feeling pathetic as another silence stretched out. “It’s this way isn’t it?” He nodded towards another side street. 

“Take a right.” She confirmed as he indicated and carefully turned the corner, avoiding a stream of pedestrians on their way to work. 

“They’ve not been paying much attention to me anyway.” He murmured as they passed a row of tall offices, trying to maneuver the car through the rows of tightly packed parked cars. 

“Why?” She asked interestedly. 

“Yoongi’s girlfriend broke up with him.”

“Oh.” She hesitated. “I didn’t know he was dating.”

“Neither did we.” He shrugged. “I kind of thought…I saw him with a girl, but…” He trailed off, not knowing how to explain the surprise he was witnessed at the theatre, over half a year before. 

“Is he okay?” She asked softly. 

“He’s just getting on with things.” He paused. “But I don’t think so.” He finished, honestly. 

The woman beside him fell silent for a moment before asking. “And how about you?”

He turned to look at her, meeting her gaze for a moment with big, brown eyes, before turning back to the road. His heart was jackhammering in his chest, suddenly realising that this could be it. “Does that mean you’ve come to a decision?”

“Kook…” She whispered sadly. 

“What I did…” He felt a lump rise in his throat as he tried to explain, needing her to know. “I can’t take it back…but you don’t know how much I want to.”

“Me too…” She agreed wistfully. 

He felt his eyes sting and blinked fiercely, trying to clear his vision as he pleaded. “I don’t want us to be over…I don’t.”

“I know.” She said quietly. 

He fought on, knowing if he didn’t say it now, he might not get another chance. “I know you don’t love me right now and I can’t expect you to…but do you think you ever could?” He asked. 

She took a moment to reply, wiping the corner of her eye. “If I didn’t love you, this wouldn’t be so hard…” She admitted, her own voice trembling. He met her gaze once more and saw that her eyes were glimmering with tears. He wanted nothing more than to reach for her, to take her hand in his. 

“Keep your eyes on the road.” She warned softly. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, turning back to the street. He took the next left from memory and the skyline turned dark as a row of shiny, glass buildings blocked out what remained of the sun. “I’m moving apartment next month.” He eventually said, breaking the silence. 

“What’s wrong with your old one?” She asked with a smirk, her voice normal once again. 

“Nothing.” He said, thinking. “This one has a home gym.”

“Is that all?” She teased. 

“It was a good price.” He shrugged. 

“You can drop me off at this corner. My building’s right there.” She pointed to the metal sign which hung above the revolving doors of a modern complex he recognised immediately. He had only been inside once, on the day they met, but he remembered the layout of the foyer vividly, and how she had looked when he first caught glimpse of her behind the reception desk. 

“Right.” He said, checking the wing-mirror before tucking the car against the curb. “Do you need a lift home?” He asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

“I can get the bus.” She offered automatically. 

“It’s on my way back to the studio.” He said, hopefully. 

“Okay then…” There was a bout of uncertainty in her voice but she agreed. “I finish at five. I might be a few minutes late.”

“I’ll pick you up here?” 

“Okay.” She smiled, closing the door behind her. He watched to make sure she was safely inside the revolving doors before he pulled away, already anticipating seeing her again later that day.

PART TWO 

(Set a few days following the events of ‘Can we work out together more often?’)

The routine continued for the next few months and slowly, almost cautiously, they had started seeing each other outside of the car and their twice-daily journey. The sex had come as a bit of a surprise to them both, with the first time happening during a tour of his new apartment. Their lips had met in his bedroom and before he knew it, he was pressing her down into the covers, his lips seeking her pubis as he tugged the fabric of her panties away down her shapely legs and touched his tongue to her clitoris. He was down there for a long time, kissing her with as much passion and tenderness as he could muster despite her quiet moans and the rigidness of her body. He worried he had taken things too quickly, until he felt her hands tugging him up, her nimble fingers seeking his erection. Wordlessly, she had rummaged through his bedside table to find a condom, and slipped it on him. Unable to hide his pleasure, he had buried his head in her long, fragrant hair as she guided him inside, stifling his gasp as they moved together. He hadn’t lasted long, despite the barrier between them, and when he came he called her name out loud, both in relief and euphoria. 

They barely spoke afterwards and he didn’t finish his tour. The home gym went unexplored until a month later, where their desire had once again gotten the better of them. This time had been different; she had seemed to want him as much as he wanted her and there had been no latex barrier between them as they fucked. 

The memory of it, of seeing her with his seed dripping down her breasts and on her tongue, still rang through his mind as he pulled up outside her building, unable, as always, to help noticing the chipped paint on the front door which, from a certain angle, looked like a smiling face. As he twisted to turn off the engine, another object caught his eye and he turned to Young-soon with a smirk. “When did you get it back?” He asked, nodding towards the familiar blue Renault parked on the corner of the street.

Her lips pressed tightly together. “Do you want to come in for a coffee?” She asked softly, a little coquettish. 

“If you’re inviting me.” He grinned, feeling his heart skip at the prospect as they unfastened their seatbelts and walked across the street to her building. 

“I’ll pay you back…” She muttered apologetically as she searched through her purse for the house keys. “For the petrol.” She explained, cheeks pink.

“You don’t need to do that.” He shook his head as they headed inside and up the narrow set of stairs which led to her floor. “I’m just curious where you’ve been hiding it all this time.”

“My neighbour has a garage.” She shrugged as she unlocked the wooden door and closed it behind them both. As always when he visited her, the loftiness of the apartment took him by surprise. The building was much older than any he had ever inhabited, built during the days when space was not so much an issue. 

“I thought a new fan belt wouldn’t take that long to fit.” He admitted, realising that a part of him had known or at least strongly suspected that the car had been fixed weeks, if not months before. 

“So why didn’t you say anything?” She asked with a smile, leading him to the circular table which stood in the centre of the living room. 

He shook his head with a cautious grin, not wanting to sound too sentimental or sappy. 

“Sit down.” She gestured softly. “What are you having?”

“Whatever you are.”

He watched as she headed into the adjoining kitchen and switched on the electric kettle. It hummed to life as she spooned instant coffee into two matching mugs, part of a four piece set she had treated herself to with the gift vouchers her parents had got for her birthday. Pastel polka dots adorned the ceramic. 

“Were you scared it would break down again?” He asked, calling into the kitchen as she returned with the mugs. 

“No.” She set them down gently and took her place opposite him on a wicker-backed chair. “It’s nice to have company on my way to work.” She confessed with a blush, before adding: “The radio in my car’s broken.”

His lips turned up at the corners as he blew onto the dark surface of the liquid, cooling it down. “If you got it fixed would you still need me?”

“No.” She admitted, trailing a finger along the edge of the mug. “But I’d still want you there.”

His stomach grew warm as he looked at the table, mirroring her awkward stance but unable to help his lips stretching in a wide toothy grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He listened as she continued.

“I missed you.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I left last week, after the shower…”

“I understand why.” He quickly said, meaning it as he said it.

“It just felt best not to rush things.” She shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. The sound of heavy footsteps as someone from the apartment above descended the stairs filled the space, cutting the silence.

“Do you regret it?” 

“No.” She replied automatically, trying to find the right way of putting it. “I was relieved.”

“Why?”

She met his eyes across the table. “That you could still make me feel like that.” 

His gaze softened with her own as a moment of understanding passed between them. 

“It’s getting late…” She eventually muttered, a little regretfully. 

“I should go. You have to be up early.” He remembered, finishing his coffee and getting to his feet. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, knowing that he desperately wanted to stay but was taking the initiative to be sensible. The last few months had been incredibly hard for her, but she thought things just might be okay so long as they took things one step at a time. She pressed a lingering kiss to his warm cheek, inhaling his sweet aftershave as he hovered by the door. 

“Did you want a lift tomorrow into work?” He offered with a timid grin, a hint of mirth in his voice. 

She smiled in return. “Yes please.”

PART THREE

(Set a few days following the events of ‘Jin’s Bachelor/Stag Party’)

“What’s wrong with the pink dress?” Jungkook asked as discordant scraping of metal against metal filled his ears. Young-soon was pushing a row of coat hangers aside on the narrow rail, trying to view the garments which hung there. The boutique was small and, thankfully, almost deserted considering it was a weekend. 

“With the frills?” She asked, turning to him as her hand hovered on the thin fabric of a cerulean blue dress which had stood out to her among the others. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. 

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the garment which she picked delicately from the hanger, draping it over her forearm. “I wore it to my aunt’s sixtieth birthday party…” She murmured, walking towards the pink velvet curtain which framed the store’s single fitting room. She pulled it closed behind her as she faced the full length mirror. “I thought I should probably buy something new.” Slipping off her sweater, she turned to the buckle of her jeans. “And I hate it.” She muttered under her breath. 

“Do you want to know who’s the best man?” Jungkook called through the barrier of the curtain, observing the sound of a zipper being undone. 

“You?” She guessed with a grin. 

“No. Yoongi…” He said, absently killing time by peering into a glass cabinet of jewellery and accessories. The glisten of a bridal tiara caught his eye in the centre of the display. “He’s been working hard on his speech.” He finished.

PART FOUR 

(Set in the evening following ‘Jin’s Wedding’)

The evening was naturally drawing to a close as the guests slowly began to filter from the room, the soft, melodic ballad of a long-ago singer filling the space as the last of the remaining couples clung to each other on the dance floor. Jungkook nodded at Jimin and Ara as he passed them, the older member’s hand resting softly against the young woman’s backside as they swayed in time to the music. Both Yoongi and Namjoon were absent, having already gone to bed. The newlyweds were standing by the bar, both finishing a final glass of champagne. It had been a long day and they looked ready to retire themselves. Min-seo rubbed her eyes as Jungkook and Young-soon approached. 

“Are you leaving?” She asked with an understanding smile.

“We’re going to head to bed.” Jungkook confirmed. 

“Congratulations.” Young-soon said to them both before wrapping her arm around the bride’s shoulder in a hug. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” The older member embraced the maknae before turning to his girlfriend and repeating the motion. 

“Jin’s going to teach me how to play golf.” Jungkook smiled as they pulled away. 

“Count me in.” Young-soon grinned before waving softly. “Night.”

They passed a tall figure coming back from the ladie’s bathroom in the quiet corridor, her sweet, summery fragrance filling the space. 

“Night Nana.” Young-soon smiled as they passed.

“See you tomorrow.” The other woman grinned, fixing a floral hair grip in the tightly wound curls on her head. 

“I dropped our stuff off earlier.” Young-soon turned to Jungkook as they stepped in the elevator. 

“Did you reserve a twin room?” He asked, knowing she had sorted out the booking. 

“No. Double.” She confirmed with a slight smile. 

“Good.” He whispered as the doors ushered shut. 

The lighting in the bedroom was warm and soft, framing the back of her neck as she brushed her hair over the side of her shoulder, unfastening the hair band and allowing her long brunette locks to cascade across her breasts. He caught her gaze in the bathroom mirror from his position on the bed. “You look beautiful.” He said softly. 

She grinned. “Are you glad I wore this dress now?”

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you during the ceremony.” He admitted, unfastening the top few buttons of his white shirt and pulling the thick fabric from his collar where a few beads of perspiration caught on his throat. 

“It wasn’t me you were supposed to be looking at.” She turned around and quietly shut the door to the en-suite, walking towards the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” He blushed, teeth flashing. “I couldn’t help it.”

She stood in front of him and took his hand gently in hers, running her thumb along his knuckles as he looked up at her. She felt his spare hand reach between her breasts, his fingertips grazing the tiny diamond which hung between them on a thin gold chain. 

“I love you.” She confessed, running her eyes along his sweet, familiar features and welcoming the fluttery sensation in her stomach as she took him in. “I’m sorry I haven’t said that for a while…” She said sadly. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered, trailing his hand from the gentle swell of her cleavage to her neck. “I love you too…more than the whole world.” His voice was earnest and she felt warm all over, not least of all between her thighs. 

“Jungkook…” Her voice was quiet and a little breathy.

“Yeah?”

“Take me to bed.” 

Their eyes locked as his breath hitched in his throat; for a moment he was still, unable to move, and then she felt his arms around her, turning her by the waist and spinning her around as their lips connected. The bedsheets were cool and soft against her back as he lowered her gently onto the covers, their mouths opening against each other while he slowly slipped the tops of her sleeves from her shoulders, caressing her skin with his hands and lips as she unfastened his remaining buttons and eased his shirt from his torso. 

“I love you…I love you…” He whispered as he moved down her body, mouth skimming the smooth material of her dress as his fingers sought the zipper at the side, uncovering her as she gasped above him, the cool temperature from the air conditioning hitting her skin as she wriggled out of the dress. He hesitated, hands clutching the edges of her silk panties as he regarded her expression. She gazed up at him, her eyes dreamy beneath heavy eyelids as he slid them down, pressing his palm between her warm thighs to feel her sex. Her mouth parted and his eyes fell to her chest, to the necklace which lay above the band of her bra. He kissed it softly, running his lips along the mounds of her breasts as he teased apart the petal-like folds of her labia, sliding his fingers along her centre until they reached her opening. 

Breaking away from her skin, he shifted positions to press a lingering, open mouthed kiss to her clit as she unfastened her bra, before straightening up to remove his increasingly tight trousers and underwear. 

“Here…” She reached forward, propping her upper body against the headboard as she eased the fabric away from his crotch, not forgetting to admire the flattering fit of the tailor-made garments before throwing them to the floor with a grin. They moved together against the bedsheets as he nestled between her legs, allowing her help in guiding him. Their moan was mutual as he buried himself as deep as he could, grasping her hips and raising them from the bed to find the right angle. Her eyes scrunched closed as he hit her perfectly; his cock trailing along the swell of her g-spot as he pulled out slowly, before moving back in. He kept the pace slow, savouring her gasps and biting his lower lip as he watched her breasts quiver with each thrust, her sparkling diamond in the centre catching his eye as he felt himself growing closer to release. He tried to hold off, wanting to prolong the sensation as long as possible, and focussed his attention on her clit which he rubbed and massaged sensually between his index and middle finger, knowing he had hit the spot when she moved her hips to meet his hand, her moans becoming louder and more breathy with each passing second. Her chest grew pink as she bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she began to shake deliciously beneath and around him. He felt her encompass him, her walls squeezing his length as her orgasm consumed her. It had been so long since he had seen her like this; her entire body consumed with pleasure, and he followed not long after; her pulsating body helping him along as he clutched her breathlessly to him. 

The bathroom suddenly felt like a long way away as he wrapped his arms around her body, slipping out of her as easily as he had entered and moving onto his back. Her breath was likewise ragged as she tucked her head into the concaving space where his shoulder met his neck and ran her hands lovingly along his chest, utterly exhausted. 

His lips found her damp forehead and he pressed a kiss to her, utterly content. “I’m so happy.” He whispered to her, allowing sleep to take him.


End file.
